Drowning in You
by unpuregoddess
Summary: AU, Slash, lala, teen love.


A/N: Ok so this is SLASH and AU, so if ya don't like it don't read it. The story goes that Aragorn's in love with Legolas, and sits next to him every day on the van ride to school(well really Legolas sits next to Aragorn but hey) takes place the modern day and it's by me. And. oh yeah I don't own them, just what happens to them. Ok that's all. I wrote this a along time ago a people liked it but the account got deleted so here it is again.

A/N II(Revange of the A/N): ok so i "revamped" it propore Capitalization and all that, but that does not mean it was in chat form (n,o thats like ttyl or omfgroflmaowmtapoys i hate chatspeck ) what i was doing is called Random Capitalization I do it all the time

DROWNING IN YOU.

Aragorn POV.:

Oh Gods, here he comes. He's so beautiful, his long blond hair and pale skin. We're so much alike we like the same music have the same style. But well look at him, he's SO gorgeous so ethereal and I'm, well, I'm so unbeautiful, so plain. OH Legolas, what would you think if you knew how I felt, you see of me as but a friend.

He gets in the van and he's knee brushes mine, sending waves of electricity all threw me. My gods all I want is to kiss him. Why does he have to be the one straight person in our class? Ah well it doesn't matter even if he was gay, or bi for that matter, he wouldn't like me. I wish I could tell him; it just like in public school, when I had that crush on Arwen, but I never even TALKED to her, at lest I'm friends with Legolas. Arwen was back before... before I known I was bi, the first guy I ever kissed was my best friend, Boromir, and that was on the New Years after I left public school in eighth grade. But that seems like a life time ago, ok three and half years but a lot has change, over the summer Legolas came to Etocnyw, the private school I go to, and we become friends. There are lots of bi guys in the school, like Eormer and Frodo in my Comparative Religion class with Gandalf; I feel nothing for them but friendship.

I have to say something break the silence. "Um, nice shoes. Are they new?" I ask gesturing to his bulky combat boots. "Oh, thanks, yeah," he said taking off his headphones 'strange I didn't hear any music from the player.' I think

"I just got'um."

"Cool, where?"

"Hot Topic."

"Really, I didn't know they sold combat boots." I say. He nods and put the headphones back on. Maybe I should just tell him, get it over with. He'll never talk to me again and I'll feel better that at lest I told him. Well ok here goes...

"Hey, Legolas there some thing I have to tell you,"

Legolas POV.:

Ok so the vans coming. it's Ok maybe he won't be on, maybe he'll be in the very back, or the front, just not where I sit not next to me. The van pulls in to my driveway. Oh gods he's on, I can see his silhouette in the tainted window sitting where he always sits. Why do I suddenly feel so drawn to him like I'm drowning in him, his presents is so intoxicating, his dark hair, his tan skin, it's all so unbearable. I take a deep breath, I can do this. I pull my massager up on my shoulder and step in to the van. My knee brushes his momentarily, sending near-shiver through me, I want him so badly. I wish he would just kiss me; my lips tingle at the thought. I put on my headphones but not the CD, I need to think in quiet and I don't need him interrupting, no matter how I feel.

I think I love him, but I'm only 16 I can't be in love. Can I? The smell of his leather jacket makes it hard for me to think, and I can't help but long for him so I move unnoticeably closer. He seems so deep in thought as if I could shake him and he wouldn't react. What's he thinking about I wonder, maybe me. Not likely he's had a lot of things going on in his life right now, like his sister being committed, but still the idea comforts me a bit.

He breaks the uncomfortable silence between us "Um, nice shoes. Are they new?" thank the gods he spoke first. I take off my headphones. "Oh, thanks, yeah, I just got'um." I reply. "Cool, where?" he's nervous, why is he nervous. "Hot Topic." I answer the inquiry. "Really, I didn't know they sold combat boots." I nod and the conversation dies so I put the 'phones back on and we both slip back into our thoughts.

As we near the school he suddenly takes a deep breath and says, "Hey, Legolas there's some thing I have to tell you,"

"What is it Aragorn?" He looks at the driver then to Eowyn in the back seat neither seems to hear what we are saying. "Not here" he says, "when we get to school." when we arrived at school we quickly get out and walk to Elrond's class room the whole time my head is spinning. What could he have to tell me? Does he know how I fell? Does he hate me for it? The room is dark and empty. We go in and I sit on top of a student's desk and he sits on Elrond's desk.

We sit in silence for a moment, I study the Back of my hand, then Aragorn clears his and I look at him. "Ok Aragorn," I say confidently "what is it you need to talk to me about?" he takes a deep breath and I search his face for any sign of what he's about say. None. Eyes averted he's begins. "Ok, well, um yeah this is hard to say so I'll just spit it out then, Legolas I like you. I like you a lot I may even be falling in love with you. I know you don't fell the same because, hell, why would you. And well umm..." I cut him off with.

"What did you say?"

"I like you a lot, I'm sor-" "Aragorn, for a well now I've been thinking that maybe I'm starting to love you somehow." at that he looks up and in to my eye and I look in to his. He must like what he sees cause he smiles. "Really?" I smile back "Really" I say.

He gets up and walks over to me and leans over hands on the desk next to my hips. "Really?" his breath warms my face. "Truly." I whisper back. With that Aragorn closes the space between our faces and captures my lips with his mouth. I stand and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He holds my waist. The kiss is prefect better that I imaged. We kiss passionately; tongues dancing, for a long while till, "Ahem" the lights flick on and Elrond is standing in the door. Quickly stepping apart we look at the floor. "Oh I don't mind you making out," he says walk to his desk. We stand perfectly still afraid to move. "Just please next time lock the door."

Aragorn POV.:

"Hey, Legolas there some thing I have to tell you," I said, with as much confidences as I can muster, which isn't much. "What is it Aragorn?" he says inquisitively. Not wanting the driver or Eowyn, who sat in the back of the van, to hear, I don't what this business to be all over the school. "Not here," I state, "when we get to school."

When we got to school we walk quickly to Elrond room without speaking. Now what you have to know about our school is that it has to buildings, one the main building with most of the teacher and the Annex building with Gandalf and Elrond's classrooms on the first floor and the music room in the basement. Legolas seemed scared of what I might have to tell him, and I was terrified of his reaction. Elrond's room was dark and empty when we got there. Oh no, know I have to go threw with this. I sit on the edge of Elrond's desk and Legolas on the edge of a student's desk across from me. We sit in an awkward silence for a moment or two, Gods this is unbearable.

I clear my throat and he looks up at me. "Ok Aragorn," he says confidently "what is it you need to talk to me about?" ok I can do this, I take a deep breath, I can't look him when I tell him, I start, "Ok, well, um yeah this is hard to say" Damn it I'm babbling! "So I'll just spit it out then," here I go! "Legolas I like you. I like you a lot I may even be falling in love with you. I know you don't fell the same because, hell, why would you. And well umm..." he cuts off my senseless jabbering "What did you say?" he hates me, he hates me. "I like you a lot, I'm sor-" I start to apologize but he cuts me off again "Aragorn, for a while now I've been thinking that maybe I'm starting to love you somehow."

I look up, surprised at what I just heard, and I look straight in to his eyes. Oh goddess they're the most beautiful things in the world! I smile at the thought that he said he loves me and ask him, "Really?" he smiles back at me. "Really." he replies lovingly. I stand up and walk over to him and lean close. Our faces inches apart I ask again. "Really?" my soft breathing seems to warm his face. "truly." he whispers. I can't keep myself from kissing him anymore, so I put my arms around his waist and kiss him. The response is immediate, he stands up to make the kiss easier, and holds me by the shoulders. We kiss deeply for a while till the lights flick on and someone clears his throat Elrond standing in the doorway, pulling apart. Ashamed, I guess of what we've been caught doing, so we stand still awaiting punishment. "Oh I don't mind you making out," he says as walk to his desk. "Just please next time lock the door." sitting down in his chair and leaning back. "And I would advice it if you don't want the whole school to know what you in private." at that moment the bell for first period rang and the class came in. we took our seats. Legolas in the back of the class me one seat in front of him. Oh gods, I'm confused does he love like he said, or was he just trying to shut me up, he did look a lot more embarrassed than I did.

After first period, when the class filed out Legolas was the quickest to leave and go to his next class, he had study hall. So I drop off my books at Elladan's, one of the two math teachers, class and start to go to the small discipline room where study periods are held, "Hey, where are you going, Aragorn?" Elladan tries to stop me. "To my locker." I mumble without stopping. Stepping in to the small room. "Legolas, can we talk?" I ask closing and locking the door "Haven't we talked enough, Aragorn." he didn't even look at me. "What do you mean by that?" I ask solemnly. He up looks at me. "Just what I said, I've told you want I think you to know." "Were you telling me the truth?" "Why would I lie?" "To make me shut up.' "Are you still that insecure." he says moving close to me placing his hand on my cheek, "Aragorn, I told you the truth, nothing less." "But why, Legolas, why do you love me?" I say placing my hands on his shoulder. "I don't know why, "he puts his hands around my waist."it's just in past two months you've started to captivate me by your very presence has become intoxicating to me everything about you to...to, well I can't explain it I just feel so drawn to you like if I let it go to far I won't be able to live without you. Can you understand what I'm saying, Aragorn?" "I understand, Legolas."

I move to kiss his nose but he moves a little and I catch his lips instead. Oh how I love the fell of his lips. We kiss tenderly for a short while till we hear footsteps out side the room, so we reluctantly step apart. When old Bilbo, the other math teacher, unlocks the door and walks in. "Aragorn what are you doing here, don't you have class?" he asks surprised to see me I guess. "Yes, Bilbo I was just talking with Legolas." I answer sneak a glance at the boy beside me. "Well then run along to class." with that I leave and go to math. "You're late, and why did you go to your locker all your books are here are they not?"

"To get away from you." the class laughs at my comment and I sit down and take out Dracula, and read with a contented smiled hidden on my face.

Legolas POV.:

"Just please next time lock the door." sitting down in his chair he leans back. "And I would advice it if you don't want the whole school to know what you in private." at that moment the class filed in and we all took our seats. It was so systematic, so rehearsed I just sat down in the seat I always sat in, right behind Aragorn, took my notes and when class was over I just left, I guess I must have offended him somehow because he showed up at my next class. The room was empty and dark I didn't even hear him come in till the lock clicked. "Legolas, can we talk?" he asked softly. "Haven't we talked enough, Aragorn?"Damn it, that came off as being angry, no I'm not angry. "What do you mean by that?" if he sad or mad I could not talk from his tone or stance. "Just what I said, I've told you want I think you to know." I told him still sounding unintentionally pissed. "Were you telling me the truth?" oh my, this boy has no confidence. It almost cute. "Why would I lie?"

"To make me shut up." he pouted, I take it back it was cute. "Are you still that insecure?" I walk over to him and cup his cheek with my hand. "Aragorn, I told you the truth, nothing less."

"But why, Legolas, why do you love me?" he places his hands on my shoulders and I drop mine. Damn I don't think he'll believe me, I don't even completely understand why. "I don't know why," I encircle his waist in my arms. "it's just in past two months you've started to captivate me by your very presence has become intoxicating to me everything about you to..." oh gods I'm bearing my soul to him. "To, well I can't explain it I just feel so drawn to you like if I let it go to far I won't be able to live without you. Can you understand what I'm saying, Aragorn?" ok I got it out, he won't understand it, he can't.

"I understand, Legolas." WHAT! How, I don't even understand?

He moves to kiss my nose or cheek or something, but I need to taste him so I make him kiss my mouth. It only lasts a few moments but it meant more then any kiss I'd ever shared. We pulled apart as old Bilbo came in the room. "Aragorn what are you doing here, don't you have class?" "Yes, Bilbo I was just talking with Legolas." I answer sneak a glance at the boy beside me. "Well then run along to class." and so he left to class, and in about fifteen minutes there was yelling from math class. So I stepped out just in time to see Aragorn storm out, presumably to the office. What the hell was that about? I made a mental note to ask him about the commotion and go back to class. When the class ended I went out to psychology, I ran in to Aragorn in the foyer stomping up to Chem. class, when I grabbed his arm I felt him tense up. "Aragorn?" spinning around he was grinning from ear to ear. "Legolas, it's good to see you." cutting right to the point I half shout. "What the hell was all that yelling about?"

"Oh that, you heard, ay? Well I um," he started babble and rubbing the back his neck nervously "I kind of called Elladans sister a whore and may be got permanently kicked out of math class." He seemed both proud and ashamed of what he had done; now I had the urge to break out in a fit of laughter

"You did WHAT? Why?" "Oh, I knew his sister back in middle school, that little slut, and my friends in public school say she even worst then before." "But why now, today?" "Well, because she called in the middle of class that's why" I was starring at him baffled

"ok what ever I have to get to psychology class." he stares at my back as I walk away and all I can think is, Damn it's gonna take awhile to figure out the inter-workings of his brain, I had thought. Well ya wanna know something; I never really do figure him out.

TO BE CONTINUED, MAYBE


End file.
